deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshikage Kira vs Nui Harime
Description Looks can be decieving, can't they. Something that seems so normal, someone that doesn't stand out at first, blending in with the crowd. Next thing you know, they're sociopathic monsters without even an ounce of normality. Yoshikage Kira tries to make Nui Harime from Kill la Kill 'BITE ZA DUSTO', but who will come out alive? KiravsNui.png|RoadRollerDio ''' Introduction Aqua: Looks and appearances may fool you. Someone that looks so normal could just as easily be a brutal or psychotic killer. '''Octoling: And believe it or not, these two sociopaths are just that, supposedly normal people with an addiction to murdering. Yoshikage Kira, Morioh's secret serial killer. Aqua: And Nui Harime, Kill la Kill's boastful teenage murderer. I'm Aqua and she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Yoshikage Kira Aqua: So Octoling, how far would you go to get a quiet life? Octoling: I couldn't care less about being quiet and happy with a normal day, I have a need to splatter useless Inklings to hell and back. Aqua: Well you'd be nearly as bad as Yoshikage Kira. Growing up as a normal child, with a healthy relationship with his parents, young Yoshikage Kira was as standard as people could get. Octoling: Yeah, after all he was just a kid, he couldn't have had a unique quirk that let him stand out from the crowd. Aqua: However, that wouldn't be the case any longer. In his teenage years, Yoshikage was taken to an art exhibit, where he saw the famous Mona Lisa. That one iconic painting would change his life forever. Octoling: Looking at the painting, little Kira couldn't help but stare at a certain part of her portrait, the hands. Taking a strange liking to female hands, a murderous intent sparked in his mind. Aqua: To satisfy his bloodlust, Kira sought to kill innocent women to fuel his hand fetish. This involved going to the home of Reimi Sugimoto, a young girl about Kira's age who was looking after a young Rohan Kishibe. Octoling: Killing the poor girl, Kira couldn't get rid of the body. Because of this, it was hard for him to get away with the kill. So, after finding out, Yoshikage's dad thought of using one of his 'Stand Arrows' and giving Kira a murderous Stand. Aqua: As it turns out, Kira's father was one of DIO's hired help, someone that was trusted enough to keep one of the Stand Arrows to himself. Using the arrow, Yoshihiro awakened a new power in his son to help him satisfy Kira's needs. Thus, the killing spree of Yoshikage Kira had begun. Octoling: What's so great about this power. Well, first we need to talk about Stand rules. We went over this in Jotaro Kujo vs Endou Mamoru, so we'll give you the abridged version. You can't see Stands unless you have one yourself, you can't hurt them but they can hurt you, you know this by now. Aqua: Kira's Stand is Killer Queen. Killer Queen, as the name suggests, is used to kill Yoshikage's chosen victims. It's main power is a small bomb that can either go off remotely, or be activated automatically. This bomb is actually very nifty and powerful. Kira controls the power of the bomb, deciding whether he wants to completely kill the target or just cripple it. Octoling: The bomb can be passed from object to object. Say Yoshikage activates the bomb through a door handle. If someone was to touch that handle, Kira could either blow up the handle and injure his victim, or pass the bomb on to his victim, making them the bomb instead. Yoshikage's bomb, when activated on a person, can completely disintegrate the target. Aqua: Well, more like completely erasing them from existence. Not even the soul makes it out alive. Octoling: Wait, so he can completely erase your soul? What if you have some sort of regeneration that negates the attack? Aqua: Killer Queen's bomb actually bypasses all sorts of regeneration. No matter how durable you are, being multiversal in durability or otherwise, Kira can still kill you. At least, that's what some people think. Even though we say that, Kira's never been seen doing that. That's a no limits fallacy at best. Octoling: Aw. Still, the Stand itself is very powerful. But that's not all it can actually do. Enter Sheer Heart Attack, a small tank bomb capable of following a target and blowing them up. Aqua: Sheer Heart Attack is a part of Killer Queen, more specifically his hand. By detaching Killer Queen's hand, Kira activates the tank to seek his target. Sheer Heart Attack's explosions are equal to Killer Queen's own, and the tank itself is near indestructible. It can survive attacks from Star Platinum so easily to the point where it wasn't even so much as cracked. Octoling: Problem is, Sheer Heart Attack's targeting system relies on heat signatures. If Sheer Heart Attack finds a much hotter heat source, it'll go for that instead. Aqua: As for the third bomb, Killer Queen can let Kira activate the 'Bites the Dust' bomb. This bomb is one that goes off once a certain event has played out, for example, Hayato telling Rohan Kira's identity. Once the bomb goes off, time rewinds to exactly 1 hour before. The only way to deactivate the bomb is by killing Kira or by forcing him to redraw it. Why? Octoling: Because using Bites the Dust leaves Yoshikage open for attack. With Bites the Dust active, Kira loses Killer Queen and is defenseless. It's not really a combat power, but then again, Kira knows when to use it. Aqua: Kira's secondary Stand is actually a seperate being. Enter Stray Cat, a dead cat reincarnated as a plant. Stray Cat's power involves air bubbles. Kira keeps Stray Cat inside Killer Queen and can control his bubbles, which are nearly invisible. Using basic math, Kira can control the trajectory of the air bubbles and when they blow up. It brings us nicely to Kira's other strength, his tactics. Octoling: Being a JoJo villain, Kira can come up with incredibly complex strategies in the middle of a fast paced fight, to the point where he nearly outsmarted Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata at the same time. Aqua: That's why Kira is a dangerous opponent. Alone, he's strong enough to travel several blocks all while having his hand weighed down by Koichi's Echoes Act 3. Hell, he's strong enough to take blows from building busting Star Platinum. Octoling: Killer Queen was even capable of blocking shots from SP. And as for Kira's speed, let's just say that he was capable of reacting to attacks from Crazy Diamond and The Hand, two Stands that can keep up with Star Platinum, who's already 365 times the speed of light. Aqua: Stray Cat's air bubbles were already enough to severely harm Josuke and Okuyasu. Both can survive attacks from each other and Jotaro's Stand. So Kira's strong, durable and even very fast. But he's not perfect. Octoling: Whenever Kira's plans are foiled or he knows he's losing, Kira's master strategies are thrown out of the window. He can't think straight and goes crazy, often resorting to a last resort. That's how the Duwang gang beat him. That ambulance though. Best JoJo protagonist. Aqua: Plus, Kira may struggle to tame Stray Cat. I mean, his pawn Shinobu killed the cat, and when Kira tried to protect her, Stray Cat immediately tried killing him. It's safe to say he'll struggle keeping the plant in line. Even then, Kira is still one formidable opponent. He may be a sociopath, but he's good enough to pose a threat to the Stand users of Morioh. Never prevent the guy from getting his quiet life. Nui Harime Interlude Pre-Fight Fight KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Mass Murderer' themed Death Battles Category:'Stand User VS Non-Stand User" Themed Fight